The Deathless Quirk
by thewriterman91
Summary: Death's favorite hero walks the Earth. No Quirk is safe from his gaze, and no Villain shall escape his power. For he is the Deathless Killer, and he won't rest until All for One has met his sponsor. (Written by the ever-so-kind Tacticion101)
1. Ch 1 Beginning the Butterfly

**So, to my fans from other fandoms, this here is something that assaulted me last week, and has not left me alone _since_. There'll be no update to Master of the Tomb Raider this month, but I hope that this can make up for it somewhat. So, enjoy it! And to new people who have never seen my work before, I hope you enjoy this foray into a new fandom that I just got into. Please take care of me!**

* * *

I awoke when my Quirk did. Seeing as how it awoke when I was born, that's not really a good thing. The world was bright and dark and bright, and oftentimes, far too colorful for me to bear.

Being an orphan, I was given my name by the Shizuoka Prefecture Hospital due to the fact that said woman died giving birth to me. Or so they told me. I knew the truth, though. The activation of my Quirk killed her. There's no two ways about it.

My name is Nirnasha Kira. And this is my story.

.

Growing up, I was shunned. My childhood in the orphanage wasn't anywhere near the best, but that didn't matter to me. I was left alone, and that was just fine with me. After all, I was trying to figure out how I'd ended up where I was. Being reborn as a Japanese child after having grown up in America was jarring. The differing language was only the most obvious difference. The difference in cultures was the next jarring thing, but probably the most jarring thing, was the time I now lived in. I was actually born in 2285.

Given the time I was in, I expected technology to be far more advanced than what I had grown up with. Instead, everything was fairly similar to what I had had access to in the early twenty first century.

Why was this?

The simple answer, was Quirks.

Or, as everyone in my time would call them, super powers.

Super heroes, super villains.

I lived in a future where pretty much everyone had a super power, though very few people actually became super heroes. Some powers just weren't cut out for someone to be a hero. Others were clearly only usable if you were a villain. Given human greed, I honestly wasn't surprised that villains were a thing, and that heroes were an integral part of society.

What _did_ surprise me though, was the fact that the death sentence was not on the books for those villains that committed mass killing or serious crimes that endangered multiple people's lives or caused mass destruction. It was one of those things I'd always wondered about in my previous life, and it didn't seem like I would be getting any answers in this one either.

My childhood was fairly normal, though I did get made fun of until I was about eight years old, due to my lisp and stutter that came from already having a language in my head that I intuitively understood.

My childhood was rough. Not because the orphanage I lived in was in a bad area, or anything like that. No, it was because of who I was normally in a class with.

Bakugo Katsuki was a violent, ill-tempered, and all around bad kid. His Quirk certainly didn't help, given the fact that he literally sweated nitroglycerin from his hands that he could set off in an explosion at will. And his favorite victim was a so-called friend, Midoriya Izuku. A Quirkless boy who seemed to look up to him for some reason.

Once I met them, I realized where I had ended up in this new life.

My Hero Academia.

That was… not good. I'd had suspicions, once I heard someone calling a super power a Quirk, but it's kind of hard to deny where you are when you end up in the same class as two of the main characters of a series.

It wasn't as bad as if I'd been born to the Marvel Universe, or the DC Universe, or hell, literally any battle anime/manga, but MHA was definitely not a world that I would call peaceful, _or_ safe.

It didn't help that my Quirk could only really be called villainous.

Soul Manipulation.

That was the official diagnoses of my Quirk. Originally, it had been called a Weapon Manifestation Quirk, due to the fact that I would oftentimes manifest weapons from my body. The most common of which seemed to be scythe blades. Though sometimes there'd be sword blades, axe blades, spear tips, hammer heads, arrow heads… anything that was a weapon, could sprout out of my body at any time. I could even eject a fully usable weapon from my body and use them.

However, me being me, meant that I wasn't satisfied with this, especially since there were laws in place ensuring that people didn't use their Quirks in public spaces. That didn't stop some kids with more low-key Quirks, but kids are kids.

I practiced using my Quirk though. In secret, of course.

I didn't sleep much because of it, but that was okay. Dreaming about Death himself every night gets… terrifying. Especially when he starts calling you his tool, or weapon.

Most of my nights were spent outside of the orphanage, practicing my Soul Manipulation. I started when I was five, just barely able to safely get myself down to the ground from my window on the second story. Even before I took my Quirk into account, I seemed to be far stronger and hardier than I had been in my past life. There were plenty of times where I got caught either leaving, or coming back into my room, but I didn't care, and eventually the orphanage's caretakers gave up trying to scold me when they caught me. Eventually, they even gave up trying to catch me, resigning themselves to the fact that I would be doing whatever I wanted.

The fact that I was acing all of my classes probably helped, though some of the teachers were fairly concerned by the bags under my eyes until I learned how to balance my work and sleep. It wasn't perfect, but that was fine with me.

I had a goal in mind.

The hero society that I now found myself in, was one that was over two _hundred_ years old. Not an insignificant number by any means. Which also meant that superheroes were, generally speaking, far older than just about any other hero society I'd read about in my previous life.

The problem, was that they ranked their heroes. And they reported on _everything_ the heroes did in public. Heroes built legends for themselves. Built up followings, agencies where professional side-kicks helped them police districts, cities, provinces… Heroes had become the first responders in the event of a villain attack, or just regular natural disasters.

And at the top of the ranked heroes?

All Might.

A super strong, ultra-charismatic hero whose mere presence was enough to deter criminals in an entire _country_.

Even if Japan was pretty small in comparison to America, that was an impressive feat no matter what way you swing it.

The problem is that the entire hero society was held up by All Might. Every hero looked up to him, every villain feared him. He debuted by saving over a thousand people by himself in a few hours' time, inspired the police and paramedics, and rallied dozens of other heroes to fight back against the villains that had taken advantage of a horrendously destructive earthquake. It was literally one of the worst possible villain attacks in history, and All Might almost single-handedly reversed it and ended the threat.

And it was an incredibly _brittle_ image. I knew, vaguely, that All Might was the eighth holder of a Quirk that was passed down from one person to another. I knew that he put the world on his shoulders. Some people viewed him as a god. Others viewed him as the nearest thing to. He was a polarizing element in an already volatile society. He was ruthless in his pursuit of justice, and uncompromising in his ideals.

He really was too much.

Society saw him as the Pillar of Justice. And he kept living up to that moniker. And more responsibility and worship was layered onto him.

All Might was the ultimate hero. Nobody could topple him.

I knew better though.

All Might was on a ticking clock. And he was running out of time.

But I was the only one who knew that.

.

When I was nine, the amount of time All Might spent in public dropped drastically. Most people didn't care. He was still at important functions. Went to interviews, stopped the bad guys. But the time he spent patrolling or loitering in the streets, simply helping people out, dwindled to almost nothing. In contrast, other heroes began picking up the slack. Slowly, subtly, almost without notice. Some did, but after a few comments on the news here and there, people forgot about such matters, and everybody went back to their day to day lives.

But now, there was an underlying tension. Alleyways were given second glances by people, the nights were treated more cautiously, and criminals seemed to be biding their time. The smarter ones, at least. The dumb ones still got caught on a regular basis.

I knew something was going to break soon, but I was surprised when nothing happened. Year, after year, as I moved from elementary school into middle school, the balance of the world didn't shift catastrophically towards a messy end.

All the while, I trained my Quirk, intent on mastering it. I made immense strides, constantly practicing, constantly exerting control in new and inventive ways. Whenever I wasn't practicing using my Quirk, I was either completing classwork, or being out on the streets, doing my best to learn all the nuances of this new society I found myself in. Besides the obvious language and history differences Japan had in comparison to the USA. And the extra couple hundred years between when I'd died, and when I'd been reborn.

I took to pickpocketing to supplement the stipend I received as an orphan. Some time after Quirks and the resulting waves they'd made had settled into everyday life, the Japanese government had finally tackled their issue with "throw away" children. Infants and small children thrown into the orphanage system because parents couldn't support said child, or simply didn't want to.

Due to the fact that my Quirk was so volatile, I'd been put in a special orphanage specifically _for_ children with harmful or unpredictable Quirks.

There was one kid with allergies that made him sneeze uncontrollably. The fact that the sneezes manifested as explosions that crisped his own skin was what made him a danger to other people, and especially himself. Another… kid? another kid was someone with multiple personalities, each one with a minorly different Quirk. Unfortunately, the personalities all hated each other. And would often try to harm "the body" before the next personality took over. There was even a kid who could turn whatever he touched into paper. The downside was that his skin was made up of paper, and just as fragile.

Our caretaker was a woman with a Quirk Nullification Field Quirk. Anyone within five meters of her lost their Quirk once she turned it on. My earliest memories of her showed her with huge bags under her eyes, and a pitying look in those large, liquid black eyes. Apparently, as I overheard one time, she was spending her nights awake and with her Quirk activated in order to keep me from exploding into dozens of blades. Lots of the orphanage's budget had gone into repairing my room and replacing ruined furniture after various weapons' blades ejected themselves from random points all over my body.

Once I'd gained control over my Quirk enough to not threaten everyone's lives due to a moment of inattention, I was visited by a governmental agent who presented me with an opportunity. I'd be given a modest stipend to save up with if I did well in school and, at the very least, _attempted_ to become a hero.

I'd accepted immediately, of course. I was a nobody now, with not a cent to my name. Maybe I did, thanks to my late mother, and father, whoever they had been, but for right now? I had no money to my name, and unfortunately, money made the world go 'round.

So, soon enough, after a couple dozen signatures, I was the recipient of two million four hundred thousand yen a year, or two hundred thousand a month. I'd be given limited access to those funds at ten, in an effort to teach me fiscal responsibility, and ensure I didn't exploit the system. A significant portion of Japan's annual budget was set aside for damages incurred by villain attacks, and ensuring all the hero schools were fully funded to continue churning out top notch heroes to replace the ones that either fell in the line of duty, or managed to happily retire at a beat up, "old" age only in their forties. Some lasted into their fifties. But those ones were rare.

After the government agent came by, I started applying myself in classes, and watched as I climbed to the first rank in class. It made me question the validity of ranking students like this, and supposedly the reason was so that people would know what to expect when they entered the work place as adults, but honestly? It was a lot of pressure to put on small children who'd never had any kind of responsibility before. I was only going to a regular school because I'd gotten so good at controlling my Quirk without help.

It was a good thing I had such good control of it too, or else I might've accidentally killed Bakugo Katsuki on our first day of school. He was an unmitigated bully, and convinced of his superiority over everyone else. His Quirk, Explosive Sweat, _was_ rather impressive. But everyone gushing over how "amazing" his Quirk was, even the teachers, just gave him a swelled head that fueled his superiority complex.

A complex that he emphasized on the only Quirkless person around, a smaller, thinner, and overall weaker boy named Midoriya Izuku. Izuku seemed to think that Katsuki was his friend. Katsuki had absolutely no problem throwing his proverbial weight around, threatening people, and claiming that he was "the most amazing person ever" to anyone and everyone that would listen, and even those who didn't want to listen. And Izuku ate it up. At first, I pitied Izuku. Continually following around your own bully in the hopes of one day being accepted by him in spite of lacking the one thing that was now seen as "normal"… I had to give him my respect. He never gave up, and he always kept getting back up. He even tried to defend others from Katsuki.

He was stronger than me. If it were me, in his place, I would've retaliated and lashed out long before him. I knew, vaguely, that Izuku was destined for great things. I knew that he would scrape by with the skin of his teeth. But I'd only ever seen the anime, not read the manga. I didn't know what else there was to be up against. I knew about the League of Villains. I knew about All for One, and One for All. I knew about their histories, if only vaguely. I knew that Izuku would one day have the weight of the world settled on his completely unprepared shoulders. His _weak_ shoulders. Strong of mind and conviction he may be, but his body was _weak_. Even by the standards of Before, where nobody had Quirks, he was weak.

I didn't know what was coming in the future, beyond the Provisional Hero's License. I didn't know what happened after that. All I knew, was that, by anime/manga logic, everyone up to that point would be veritable _chumps_ in comparison to what came after.

And I didn't know who or what we'd be up against.

I spent a couple of weeks contemplating when I'd decided I'd try getting into U.A., but ultimately, it came down to the fact that my paranoia had followed me to my new life, and been slowly fed by my dreams of Death every night. And my paranoia insisted I was the only one I could trust to keep everything from going all to shit.

So, I took it upon myself to mentor Izuku.

.

"You're an idiot." I drawled, looking down at Izuku as he lay, curled in a ball on the ground, after Bakugo had finished beating him up during recess. Despite his brash attitude, superiority complex, anger management issues, and seeming enjoyment of bullying and abusing those he deemed "lesser"… I forgot where I was going. He was second in the class. Only behind me. He'd tried bullying me into letting him have the number one position, but holding a hand transformed into a double-sided axe-head went a long ways towards convincing someone I was not to be messed with.

Unfortunately, this meant he doubled down on his bullying and abuse of Izuku.

"No, I'm not." Izuku sobbed slightly. "My mommy said I'm smart!"

"You are." I acknowledged. He _is_ the third best student, despite his Quirklessness. "But you're also an idiot. You seem to be under the impression that if you just _try_ hard enough, Bakugo will be your friend. Unfortunately, that's not how it works."

"How do you know?" Izuku asked, curiosity creeping into his voice as he gritted his teeth and pushed himself into a sitting position. There were several scratches, abrasions, and a few burns on his face, hands, and arms, and even his shins. He was in rough shape.

"Experience." I said, crossing my arms as I simply looked down at him, no judgement in his eyes or expression on my face. "The same experience as what you just experienced. But you want to know what I did?"

"What?"

"I decided to get stronger."

"But I don't have a Quirk." Izuku huffed, turning his head away from me as he gingerly wrapped his arms around his legs, knees tucked up to his chin.

"Did I say anything about a Quirk?" I retorted.

His head snapped up so fast, I was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"But… but you have a Quirk?"

"I do." I nodded. "But I don't _rely_ on it, like literally everyone else. Do you want to be stronger?"

"I want to be Bakugo's friend!"

"And Bakugo _will_ kill you."

Izuku recoiled like I'd just struck him. I sighed.

"Izuku, Bakugo is _not_ your friend." I told him. "He's your bully that you're stupid enough to follow around. He doesn't have to go looking for you in order to bully you. He's not your friend. He doesn't view you as a friend. You're just a convenient punching bag."

Izuku looked _heartbroken_.

"Look." I sighed, sticking my hand out to my fellow five year old. "You wanna be a hero, right?"

"Yeah!" there was the enthusiasm I expected of this punk. "I'm going to be better than All Might himself!"

I couldn't help but smirk.

"You'll have to beat me for that spot."

The green haired kid looked startled. Then the excitement in his eyes turned into a brightly burning fire of determination.

"What do you say, Izuku?" I asked, leaning forward slightly to put my out for him to grasp. "Wanna train with me to be the very best?"

Izuku blinked at me, and then grinned, slapping his hand into my own, and gripping it as tightly as he could as I hauled him to his feet.

"Yeah!" Izuku exclaimed.

I grinned back at him. He has no idea what he just signed himself up for.

.

Izuku joined me for training when we were seven. At that time, he was physically the weakest, slowest, and had the worst reflexes out of everyone in our grade level.

But, oh, was he smart.

The only thing holding him back from taking first place in the class rankings from me, was his fear of Bakugo blowing him up in retaliation.

I was content to let that be. Right now, I was only worried about getting him up to snuff physically. I met up with him before and after school. I met his mother, since he often invited me over for when we worked on our homework. She was happy that her son had a friend, though she _did_ worry (and rightly so) a bit when I told her what my Quirk was. After a while, her worries seemed to fade away, and I was a welcomed guest. I never told her or Izuku that I was an orphan. I didn't want to see any pity in their faces. It would mean I would probably be drowned in their tears.

Literally.

Time flew by. First year ended, and second year began. Second year ended, and third year began. Third year ended, and fourth year began. It wasn't a one sided mentorship. Izuku taught me a lot about Quirks. His notebooks full of information on various heroes, their Quirks, strengths, weaknesses, and strategies were all contained within their pages. He was brilliant, with a fantastic mind that worked a hundred times better than I thought possible for someone without some sort of brain enhancement. He lacked common sense though. He was so very technical with his observations, almost scientific about it. He missed the obvious. Like the more obvious weaknesses. He liked the elaborate, the flashy.

He was the ultimate All Might fan.

When we were ten, I finally admitted to him that I was basically training him to be a hero without a Quirk.

I _literally_ had to wring out my shirt after that.

.

Izuku redoubled his efforts in the training regime I'd set up for him, and I was actually forced to up my own as well. That was kind of difficult for me, given the fact that I also had to practice using my Quirk safely and effectively as well.

When we were twelve, Izuku asked me to teach him how to fight with a weapon. I ended up acquiescing, and I brought him a couple dozen books on the various forms of bojutsu, or bo staff techniques, which he tore through with a fury. We tested each other using bo staves that I generated using my Quirk, and it was clear to me that my green haired friend certainly had a genius level intellect.

By the time we were fourteen, and entering our final year of middle school, Izuku sat comfortably at the top of our regular physical fitness exams, and was second only to me in academics. This pissed Bakugo off to no end, but after getting the shit beaten out of him by me, and brushed off as inconsequential by "The Quirkless bastard", he was both quieter, and more volatile than I remembered. He still bragged. Claimed he had the best Quirk. That he was _meant_ to be the next Number One Hero, once All Might stepped down. I'd been forced to sit Izuku down.

That was one good thing about my friendship with the main character of the drama to come. He wasn't caught up in trying to be Bakugo's friend. He'd dropped that weird nickname of Kacchan long ago. I might've helped speed that along. Maybe.

Then, the fated day came.

The day where our homeroom teacher of our final year of middle school made the statement that _of course_ everyone was going to try and be heroes. Bakugo seemed to work up the courage to tell us all that he was going to be the best thing ever at U.A., and that our teacher shouldn't lump him in with the rest of "these extras". Then the teacher noted that Izuku and I had both also expressed interest in going to U.A. Bakugo ignored me, in favor of going after Izuku. I had stopped defending Izuku a few years ago, not that the violent blond seemed to notice, since we hung out so much still.

It was an interesting difference, seeing this Izuku evade and retaliated against Bakugo. It entertained me, seeing this Izuku snatch his twenty first notebook out of the way of Bakugo's explosive slap on his desk. The quick, efficient dodges and deflections I'd practically beaten into the freckled teen. The fact that he managed to slap Bakugo in the cheek with his notebook was even more hilarious to me. The face that blond made this expression of mixed, confusion, frustration, and sheer, unimaginable fury only made it funnier. Then the teach used his own Quirk to chop Bakugo on the head, and commanded him to go back to his seat so that classes could start.

He did, reluctantly. I smiled at Izuku, nodding at him with approval. His returning smile was wobbly, and his thumbs up shaky, but it was the first time he'd stood up to Bakugo on his own.

.

Classes passed, as they were wont to do. I paid the bare minimum of attention, in case our teacher asked me a question, but for the most part, I was contemplating what would happen today. If everything went as it was supposed to… Izuku would meet All Might, learn his secret, and try to save Bakugo from that sludge villain that almost killed him…

When classes ended, I made my excuses to Izuku, and then ducked away from the school, expanding my Soul Perception in order to keep an idle eye on my friend.

In the end, I ended up jumping on a train, and running over to a nearby prefecture. Aichi prefecture was kind of on the ritzy side of things, but that was okay. Even during all the training I'd been doing myself, as well as what I'd been giving to Izuku, I'd been planning things out.

As soon as I had been given access to my funds, I had begun investing in the stock market. Small amounts, here and there. Learning the tricks of the trade. Investing small, doubling my cash, and pulling it out. I opened some trust funds, and even handed over money to professional stock brokers to make long term decisions for me, which, while it surprised my advisor because of my maturity, he was happy to help me.

As a result of my wise investments, I had quite a bit of liquidity in a second bank account that was not connected to my government funded one. My government case worker was both impressed and exasperated by my antics, but he admitted that I hadn't done anything illegal, since I was still gunning for U.A. He was just worried that I was using my Quirk to achieve a small fortune in a short amount of time. I assured him that my Quirk in no way allowed me to see the future of the stock market, even if it _did_ let me see people's sins in the future.

Due to my status as a ward of the state, and my status as someone in an orphanage specifically for people with exceptionally dangerous Quirks, I was required to regularly update information about my Quirk. I had no problem doing so, but sometimes it was really annoying.

"_Now arriving at, Tsurumai Station."_

I blinked and looked up at the speakers, knowing that there wasn't anything interesting up there, but still surprised that I'd wiled away so much time just by thinking about my recent history.

I got off the subway when it stopped, I was near enough to a rather nice park, and I felt like relaxing. There's not much that gets to me nowadays, something that I was rather relishing as the U.A. entrance exams loomed closer and closer. I wasn't worried about getting in. I was top of the class academically, and physically, I was the best. I just had to, at the very least, maintain.

Exiting the subway station, and entering the loud rush of humanity, I idly wandered my way towards Tsurumai Park, wondering how long it would be before Izuku and All Might met. I checked my phone, noted that there were no texts or missed calls from the nerdy boy, and contented myself with simply strolling down the paths of the park, taking in the cultivated beauty. I stopped, here and there, to take in the various gardens full of flowers of different kinds, content in waiting. Periodic checks of my news app showed that there had been a sludge monster stealing money from a store before he disappeared with All Might in hot pursuit.

As I walked, I noticed that there were fewer people nearby. I was apparently entering one of the more remote areas of the park, near a part of the river where you couldn't just go to the water's edge without climbing down a really steep embankment. There were some benches here and there along the path, and though a couple of them were occupied, I didn't really pay much attention to who was on them.

That was, at least, until I saw a girl, about my own age, reclining rather gracefully on one bench, legs crossed elegantly as she read a book whose title I was _quite_ familiar with. She was a bit of a beauty, one of those girls that could be either my age, or ten years older, and you wouldn't know, due to her quietly confident, self-assured aura. She wore some brown, knee high boots over some black leggings, and she wore a very nice looking green plaid skirt. There was one of those fashionably wide belts around her waist, and had a frilly, flowing and loose shirt on, with her bountiful black hair done up in a bun, save for one bang that half-way covered her right eye. In a word, she was beautiful. But the simple fact was that her beauty was merely an excellent cover for the sheer intelligence and cunning in her eyes.

Therefore, it was a bit of a surprise when I saw what she was reading.

"_Bojutsu for the Intermediate Practicioner_, huh?" I said loudly, still quite a few feet away from her.

She looked up, startled, and caught sight of me quite easily, since I was pretty much the only person near her.

"Ah… yes…?" she trailed off, both surprised and wary of me.

"Oh, my apologies." I said, bowing slightly. "Nirnasha Kira. Yes, that's what my name means. No, I'm not at all like what my name implies."

Translated to English, my name meant "Deathless Killer", and it was, as far as I was aware, my true surname, with a given name that was given to me by the hospital I'd been born in.

"Ah…" She still looked slightly wary. "I'm Yaoyorozu Momo. It's… nice to meet you?"

I smiled as genially as I could, which seemed to do the trick in getting her to relax slightly.

"I picked up that book a few years ago." I said, gesturing towards her current reading material. "I'm already into _Mastering Bojutsu_. I have to say though, I prefer the Intermediate book. The author managed to inject so many more anecdotes and funny stories and jokes to his writing in it than the other books."

The dark haired girl blinked in surprise, glancing down at her book before looking back up at me, intrigue glimmering in those dark eyes of hers.

"You must be quite proficient at Bojutsu then!"

I shrugged, hitching my backpack up on my shoulders as I did so.

"I practice, and I'd like to think I'm good, but I wouldn't know unless I had someone to spar against." I admitted. "I help my friend train so he can get into U.A. with me, even if he _is_ Quirkless, but he's mostly focused on hand to hand combat."

Her mouth opened and closed, gaping at my casual admission of having, not only a Quirkless friend, but one who was trying to make it into the number one hero academy in Japan, possibly even the world.

"Anyways." I continued, unable to not enjoy the gobsmacked expression on her face. I gestured to the space beside her on the bench, which she nodded to, still surprised by the bomb I'd dropped on her right off the bat.

I sat without issue, slightly ignoring the stare the girl was leveling at me.

"So, what chapter are you on?" I asked, pointing to her book once again.

"Hmm? Oh!" she shook herself slightly to pull herself together. "I'm currently working my way through takedown maneuvers."

"Oh! That chapter was fun!" I exclaimed gleefully. "My friend let me practice that chapter on him when we were eleven. He hated me for a month."

Yaoyorozu-san giggled a bit, though she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to try and stifle it.

"Don't worry, it's funny." I assured her. "Izuku admits that he'll probably never get taken down by a bo user, and I'm inclined to agree with him."

She giggled a bit more.

"What do you think of the deflection techniques? I find them both intriguing, yet difficult to pull off."

"Ah, those." I nodded. "Are just going through the motions right now?"

"Yes."

"Have you tried actually deflecting anything yet?"

"No."

"There's your problem." I nodded sagely. "I practiced the forms for the longest time, probably a couple of months, before I took advantage of having a training partner, and had him start throwing baseballs at me as hard as he could."

Yaoyorozu-san blinked in surprise, glancing back and forth between me and her book.

"It took me nearly a year to get that form down, and I have a tutor once a week." She admitted. "You must be a genius!"

My smile turned slightly brittle, something she saw quite easily.

"I-I-I'm sorry, if it's-"

"No, no, you're fine." I waved her off. "It's just that, well… I have an unfair advantage, when it comes to weapon handling."

"… Your Quirk?" she inquired, leaning closer to me and shutting her book completely as she did so.

I looked around, trying to see if anyone was around and paying attention to us. There was one couple, nearly a hundred meters away, and an old man across the path, throwing bread into a swarm of ducks down on the river, but other than that, we were alone.

"I won't tell if you won't." I said.

And then I transformed my hand into a scythe blade in a flash of blue light and a slight _'clang'_ noise. It was about two feet long, eight inches from edge to spine, and curved rather wickedly. It was red, with white triangles, and a gleaming silver edge that was visibly sharp.

Yaoyorozu-san stared at my "new" limb, and then up into my eyes. Then she stared at my hand again.

"That is… _exceptionally_ similar to what my Quirk is." She admitted.

Then she held her hound out, and a metal bo staff, about six feet long, was ejected from the palm of her hand rather forcefully. It leapt almost a foot into the air, before coming back down, where she let it slide through her grip until the end impacted the ground in front of the bench.

And oh, wasn't _that_ interesting. Seeing her Quirk in action finally jogged my memory.

Yaoyorozu Momo, Quirk, Creation, able to create any non-living substance or object from her skin utilizing her body fat as a fuel source. Incredibly intelligent, fantastic tactical mind, and fairly cunning when she needed to be.

It was just my luck. I now know _three_ students in Class 1-A of U.A. Academy. All of them fairly high up on the totem pole, too.

I smiled at her.

"Oh, that's neat!" I gushed. "What's your Quirk, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's Creation." She said with a bright smile on her face. "I can make any non-living material from my skin via molecular manipulation of the lipids in my body. I just have to know the molecular structure of what I'm making, and the complete design of what I'm making."

"Sounds complicated, and I'm amazed you can do something so complicated, so quickly." I chuckled.

"What's your Quirk."

'_She's rather cute.'_

I stuffed that little voice deep in the back of my mind, doing my best to avoid mentally agreeing as she tilted her head as she asked that question.

"It's… well, it doesn't sound that great, but it's… immensely versatile, much like your own, I'd imagine." I said, transforming my hand back into a _hand_ to scratch my head with. "My Quirk is Soul Manipulation… And that comes with… a _lot_ of stuff that I've spent most of my life learning to control and call on at will."

The future hero-in-training stared at me, narrow eyes suddenly _very_ wide.

"Eh, heh." I chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, that's about the reaction I'm used to."

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out, waving her hands frantically. "I just… I don't see how a Quirk labeled 'Soul Manipulation' enables you to change parts of your body into weapons!"

"Ah."

Now it was my turn to be wide-eyed with surprise. Most people freaked out and left me alone as much as possible, once I told them what my Quirk was.

"Honestly, I'm intrigued."

"Um…" I swallowed. "Well, um… to be honest… My Quirk attracted the attention of Death Himself. And he's… quite keen on having a hand in the physical world. So, he's… kind of forced knowledge about my Quirk into my head. Except, the stuff he's given me… It's rather terrifying."

I looked up, and the girl next to me was now _very_ pale, dark eyes a stark contrast as they were made _exceptionally_ wide by her shock.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Probably way too much right off the bat, huh?"

"… No! No! Not at all!" she exclaimed, shaking her hands side to side in between us. "It's just. Death Himself? Like…"

"The Death of legends?" I filled in for her.

She nodded.

"… Yeah." I admitted. "He forces himself into my dreams every night. Talks to me. Advises me. Gives me… well, visions, I suppose. Of people being evil."

I peeked up to see the worried look on Yaoyorozu-san's face. Looked away again.

"Anyways." I said, forcing my tone into something lighter. "I decided, if he's going to be telling me how to use a Quirk never seen before, I may as well take advantage of it, and try to be a hero, right?"

The silence was telling, and I was afraid that I'd driven away another potential friend.

"… That is quite admirable of you, Nirnasha-san."

I raised my head to look at the black-haired beauty.

"Most people would deem your Quirk quite villainous, especially with such an entity invading your mind every day. The fact that you seek to surpass it… that you seek to become a hero in spite of that… it is, incredibly motivating, and even more admirable."

I stared at her. Searching for any signs of deceit. A hint of a lie. But there was none. She just accepted me for me, Quirk and all.

First person since Izuku did.

I smiled.

I knew it was shaky. Knew that it showed a bit of vulnerability I hadn't been able to afford showing anyone in _years_. But. Well. All humans crave acceptance. Just because I'm used to one thing, doesn't lessen the impact of another. If anything, it increases it.

"… So, what can you tell me about take down techniques?"

.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing the pro's and con's of using a bo staff in a fight, the effectiveness of Quirks, and going a bit more in depth on various facets of the hero community we lived in. Most of them were suppositions, of course. Theories. But that didn't stop us from discussing them.

We were interrupted though, by my phone ringing. The sun was setting, and Yaoyorozu-san and I were simply taking in the beautiful colors painted against the horizon, idly exchanging our favorite foods and colors, and other such inanities.

It was nice.

However, when I got a text from Izuku, with an attached news article complete with a fifteen minute video. I read the article, and then clicked into the video, leaning over so that Yaoyorozu-san could read and watch it with me. We were privy to the sight of my green haired friend, still in his school uniform, sprinting rapidly towards an enormous, liquid-looking creature, surrounded on all sides by fire and rubble. We watched as he threw his backpack at the villain, which recoiled in pain and anger and shock when said backpack impacts with one of his oversized, crazed-looking eyes. Watched as my friend snatched up a stop sign, and wielded it with incredible dexterity and competence, using the sign itself to bat away the liquid-looking attacks, and the pole itself to try and cleave into the villain's body.

Then the explosion rocked the cameraman, and I realized with a start that there was only one person who could possibly do that.

The Sludge Villain. Bakugo. Memories cleaned themselves off, and I realized that I was looking at the moment that would tell All Might that Izuku was to be his successor.

And just like that, All Might zoomed in from nowhere, snatched Bakugo and Izuku away from the villain, and then proceeded to throw a _single punch_ that whipped up an entire freaking tornado, scattering the villain, and changing the local weather pattern.

"… Was that… your friend?" Yaoyorozu-san asked, voice weak as we both stared at the darkened screen when the video ended.

"… Yeah… Yeah, it was." I replied. To be honest, I was a little shocked as well. "And he just freaking tried to save his life long bully."

"But he's Quirkless?"

"Yeah."

"He needs to go to U.A."

I blinked, forced myself to look at my newest friend.

"… I mean… I've been trying to help him be able to, but…"

"But nothing." The girl snapped. "Give me your number. Meet up with him, and then we're setting up a meeting somewhere, some time."

I couldn't help but blink again as Yaoyorozu-san pulled her skirt up enough to show that she had a phone pocket in her tights. She pulled out her phone, smoothing her skirt back out to where it should be to be considered proper, and then immediately went for the contacts app. I went to the same app on my phone, and then we exchanged information, including email and addresses. We texted each other to confirm we had it right, and then she told me she expected to see me at this bench in two days, on Sunday.

I acquiesced.

Who was I to say no to a wonderfully intelligent girl, who also happened to be rather beautiful?

* * *

**Nirnasha:** One who can never die; deathless

**Kira:** Killer


	2. Ch 2 Training Begins

**Welp, here's the second chapter. I hadn't actually expected anything to become of this idea, yet here we are. I'll eventually get back around to working on Master of the Tomb Raider, but for now, this is what's holding my attention whenever I'm not off writing fetish smut for a living, so you all get to enjoy the fruits of my hobby-writing.**

**Anywho, in this chapter, we get to see more interaction of the main character with some of the important people in My Hero Academia. So, have fun with it!**

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I exclaimed, slapping Izuku upside the back of his head.

"I don't know!" Izuku yelled back, backhanding my shoulder in retaliation. "My body just moved on its own!"

"Excuses." I rolled my eyes.

Typical anime response.

"You don't have any support gear, no official training… I'm surprised you haven't been accused of Vigilantism."

My green haired friend flinched.

Honestly, Vigilantism was officially condemned by Pro Heros, and the government, but there were rumors that Vigilantes were used as grey area bounty hunters for the kinds of scum Pros couldn't waste time going after. Given how fast and how often those rumors were shut down, it made me think that there was some merit to that theory.

"… Still." I sighed. "You did what a true hero does. Threw yourself into the fray, concerned only with the safety of others. Even if I question your choice of _who_ you saved."

Izuku just sighed.

"Hey, at least you got to actually meet All Might." I smirked. "Did your dumb ass at least get an autograph from him?"

"Yup!"

And there's the gigawatt smile. The sheer brightness of it made me wonder if he was just misdiagnosed as Quirkless, because that kind of luminosity off of teeth was _not_ natural. Then the smile disappeared, his normal deeply contemplative expression moving over his face like a rather speedy storm front.

"… About that…" he muttered, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes.

I just cocked an eyebrow and waited silently.

"… All Might offered to teach me how to be a hero."

It was quiet. Barely audible, and he looked around to see if there was anybody near us on the streets near his home. Luckily, there wasn't. It was the day after the Sludge Villain Incident, as the media was adamant in calling it, and Izuku and Bakugo had been excused from school for the next week. Our class had been whispering and muttering about how Izuku had done more to the villain than Bakugo had, or even any of the Pros. Suddenly, there were questions about what it _really_ meant to be a _Hero_. What it _took_. Our class was suddenly taking a much deeper, introspective look into themselves, and what they would do in Bakugo and Izuku's positions.

It was an interesting conundrum that hadn't been touched on in the anime. I know that Bakugo hadn't picked on Izuku after the Sludge Villain, but that was a world where Izuku had been Bakugo's punching bag pretty much their entire lives. This world was different. Very much so. Izuku could defend himself. He stood up to Bakugo. I existed.

A list of things that were different. Who knew what would happen now.

But I was glad that one thing was still happening: Izuku was being trained by All Might to be the next holder of One for All.

Though, given the fact that this world's Izuku was far healthier, stronger, fast, and overall, more fit than post-first-term-of-U.A. Izuku had been in the original world, I was confident that he'd get far more control over One for All before the Entrance Exam in some ten months and change.

"… That's… incredible." I noted after a moment of contemplation. "Any idea what he wants to try and teach you?"

"He wants me to meet him at Dagobah Beach at six in the morning tomorrow." Izuku stated, pulling his phone out to double check, and it made me wonder at the fact that he was one of less than a dozen people who had the Symbol of Peace's personal phone number. If people knew, he'd get mobbed so fast it would probably end up with him getting trampled, and a mass manslaughter charge being filed against the perpetrators.

I pushed those morbid thoughts aside, in favor of responding to my friend.

"That's the beach with all the garbage from illegal dumping and the ocean currents bringing stuff in from the sea, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded. "He said something about training my body."

I snorted.

"Izuku, I don't think there's a way for you to _get_ much stronger without damaging your body." I shook my head, chuckling slightly. "Probably the only thing he'll be able to help you with is your stamina, and even then, that's far away and above anything anyone else our age can match."

"I'm starting from behind everyone else, so I have to push myself farther than everyone else to pull even with you all." Izuku stated resolutely.

"Just because of that, you'll be a better hero than anyone with a Quirk." I shrugged. "If you got one… well. The sky's the limit. Of course, that would mean you internalizing whatever Quirk you got, and made it your own. Like the rest of us have had _years_ to do…"

Izuku paled next to me, and I pretended not to notice, smiling blithely ahead of us as we entered his neighborhood's park.

"Anyways." I continued. "I met a rather nice girl over in the Aichi Prefecture yesterday. She's got a really neat Quirk too. And smart enough to use it effectively."

And just like that, Izuku's 21st Hero Training Journal was held in one hand, pen hovering over it in the other.

And just like that, it was another normal day for the two of us as we arbitrarily discussed other people's Quirks as in depth as we possibly could.

.

"Hello All Might." I said, smiling up a bit at the freaking out, walking skeleton that was All Might's true form. Izuku was freaking out as well, mouth agape and eyes blown wide as dinner plates. "I came by to see what kind of training you'd put Izuku through."

The blond haired man stared at me in a mixture of shock, indignation, and more than a little worry.

"Young man, I don't know who you are, but I am _not_ All Might." All Might denied.

If I was anyone else, I would've believed him. All Might looked to be just over a hundred eighty centimeters tall, which, nearly put us at an even height. I was exactly a hundred eighty centimeters, and here I was, looking this scrawny, bony man nearly in the eye.

Hard to believe this guy, who looked like a _breeze_ would break him in half, was someone strong enough to change the local weather pattern with a simple _punch_.

"Kira, what are you doing here?!" Izuku squeaked out, which made All Might's eyes bug out.

"Trying to find out what kind of training All Might's going to be giving you so that I can adjust our lessons accordingly." I shrugged. The two's faces went slack. "What, you thought that just because you were working out with possibly the strongest man ever meant you'd be getting out of hand-to-hand combat training? Puh-lease. Strength means nothing if you don't have control and know-how behind your actions."

"… You told him you were training with me, didn't you?" All Might deadpanned at our mutual acquaintance.

"… Y-yeah?" Izuku whined. "But I didn't invite him here! I didn't even think he'd come here!"

The beach was silent, save for the crashing of the waves on the sand.

Then the Symbol of Peace sighed.

"Thirty years, I've managed to keep this secret, and revealed it of my own volition to only a handful of people. Now, I've had two kids uncover me in the span of two days' time. I'm losing my touch." The walking skeleton griped.

"Not even close." I shrugged off the questioning gazes the two gave me. "Let's see what kind of a ringer you run Izuku through."

.

The next six hours consisted of me watching Izuku slog through the sand, barefoot, as he lifted and carried and dragged various pieces of junk over to a small pickup truck that groaned tiredly under the weight of the stuff being piled into its bed. I enjoyed watching All Might's slack jaw as he saw his chosen successor move so quickly through the task set before him. When lunch came around the older man told Izuku to throw his shoes back on, and run down to some place and grab lunch for the three of us, handing the green haired boy a few hundred yen as he did so. Once Izuku was gone, All Might turned to me, glowing blue eyes peering at me from under his jutting brow.

"How did you know?" he asked. "Even if Young Midoriya told you that he would be training with me today, there was no reason for you to know who I am in this form."

I sighed, idly sprouting a scythe blade from my left forearm, which caused the man sitting next to me to tense.

"My Quirk," I explained. "Is Soul Manipulation."

I could feel the confusion coming off my companion.

"I know what you're going to say, 'How does a Quirk named Soul Manipulation let you sprout weapons from your body?'" I did my best to mimic All Might's true self's hoarse growl. He chuckled, which I took as a win. "The truth is, my Quirk activated the moment I was born. I remember it. I sprouted, I don't know how many, weapon blades. And killed everyone in the delivery room. I remember that feeling. I remember being terrified, not knowing what was going on, and just wanting to defend myself. And my Quirk did the rest."

We were silent, as I let All Might take in my words.

"I was put into an orphanage, and named Nirnasha Kira." I continued. "And one night, sometime after I was born… Death Himself, found me. And decided that _I_ would be his hand in the real world. An avenging angel, meant to protect the innocent by slaughtering the evil prevalent in the world. His Weapon. He _gave_ me information on how to use my Quirk. Trained me, in my mind, every night. Forced me to learn how to use every weapon that he had ever used, and will ever use, to cull the souls of evil beings. And every day, I trained myself to control my Quirk. To not sprout weapons whenever I'm upset. To not risk killing everyone around me."

"… I see." All Might said, and it was easy to hear the wonder and worry in his voice. "I-"

"I'm not done yet." I said, turning and smirking at All Might, making him tense up all over again. "Once I had control of my Quirk, I decided to try and be normal. Just another person. Just… another face in the crowd."

I looked down, took a deep breath and continued.

"Death didn't like that." I admitted. "So, when I was just five years old, he started showing me the sins of the people I was supposed to be killing for him. Showed them, in the past, and the future, doing things to people. Killing, raping, prostitution, enslavement, trafficking… All of the worst of humanity."

There was a bony, yet strong hand on my shoulder.

"I decided I would be a hero. If, slightly more brutal than just about anyone else." I sighed, looking up and towards the horizon, out over the ocean. "It was the best compromise I could get. Death stopped showing me visions of… people being evil, and earning their place on His list, if I became a hero, or, at least, a Vigilante that ensured my… opponents would never again be able to commit acts of evil. But in return, he started pushing more and more information about my Quirk into my head."

There was a hiss and a shifting of cloth over skin, and suddenly, I was dwarfed by the full figure of All Might, who was smiling down at me, one hand clenched tightly on my shoulder.

"You, are braver than even _I_, Young Nirnasha." All Might intoned solemnly, his blindingly bright smile unusually dim, and smaller than normal. He was even fairly quiet, which was surprising. "Already, you are a hero. Defending the unworthy from a power that even _I_ must confess to being scared of."

…

Wow.

I… _never_ expected to have _All Might_, of all people, admit to fear to me. Izuku, sure, he was All Might's successor. But _me_? Just didn't make sense.

"I suspect you seek to enter my _alma mater_, U.A., correct?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I already know I can ace the Entrance Exam, as is… but… Izuku…"

"… You saw Izuku in some of these futures you saw?" All Might asked, suddenly tense.

"Yes." I admitted. "I saw him barely manage to become a lackluster vessel by the day of the Exam. I saw how he fought against great evils while stuck using a mere _fraction_ of the power available to him, for fear of destroying his body. Trying to save someone who had bullied him his entire life."

I huffed angrily.

"Bastard doesn't deserve Izuku's friendship. Never has, never will, in my mind." I snorted. "But I saw… I saw what he would be faced with. And I _knew_, that I couldn't just sit back and let him be. He needed help. He needed a head start. So, with a few bare minimum changes, I ensured that he would be the same person worthy of being your successor, with the same ideals and such that you hold dear, and made him physically worthy much earlier than needed. I've made him stronger than he was when he was finally ready to be the new holder of One for All. Hell, I think I've made him stronger than he was when I finally stopped having visions of the future, when he had near perfect control of One for All at 5% power throughout his entire body. Maybe."

"… Do you think I should go ahead and give him One for All now, then?" All Might asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Nah." I chuckled. "Let him suffer through cleaning this place up. I've been insisting that he needs to work on his stamina more. And dragging all this junk through the sand will do _wonders_ for that."

"Heh, I see."

And with that, All Might shrunk back down to his skinny, gaunt, skeletal form.

"What have you been teaching him?" he asked.

"Hand-to-hand combat, weapon evasion, strategic thinking, tactical thinking, improvisation via pseudo-roleplaying, analyzing Quirks and their strengths and weaknesses on the fly, and basic weapon handling." I rattled off. "Izuku's incredibly smart, and definitely has a talent for analyzing stuff, but, generally speaking, he's too cerebral. I've been trying to get him to be more 'in-the-moment', but I've only had partial success."

The beach was quiet, and I looked to the side, only to see the Number One Hero gaping at me.

I blinked.

"Something wrong?"

"… A lot of that is third year material at U.A." He explained breathily.

"Ah." I nodded, a little shocked. "That's… strange? I always wondered why I hadn't seen any of that up until I stopped getting visions…"

The rest of our wait for Izuku to return was spent in silence.

When he returned with some taiyaki, All Might chuckled, and then we dug in, quietly enjoying our food. We finished soon after, and Izuku was sent back to work cleaning up the beach. I shouted at him to move faster, and more sharply. He did as told, and I smirked when he started getting tired faster, but he maintained speed and form. Then I got a text.

**[Yaoyorozu Momo]:**_ Hey, I want to talk with you in person. How soon can you be at the Tsuruma Central Library?_

I looked up, and saw that Izuku was a fair ways away, gathering up a mini-fridge on his back while he had a cord attached to a rather large coffee table around his waist that he was preparing to drag behind him.

**[Me]:**_ About an hour, hour and a half? Depends on foot traffic._

**[Yaoyorozu Momo]:**_ I'll meet you at the bike racks out by the front entrance in an hour and a half then. See you._

**[Me]:**_ See ya._

"All Might." I said, just loud enough for the Pro Hero to hear me. "I've got someplace to be soon, so I need to go now. Unexpected, but whatever."

"I see." He nodded. "Take care."

"You too." I smirked. "But before I go, I need you to talk to Principle Nezu about me having a private talk with _just_ the two of you. Secrecy is _very_ important."

He frowned, but nodded once again, and I turned and began walking briskly off the beach.

"Let Izuku know that I had to leave, would ya?!" I called over my shoulder. I got a thumbsup from the gaunt man, and then I turned back around.

.

"Yaoyorozu-san." I said, smiling pleasantly at the black haired beauty who had asked me to meet her.

She was leaning casually against the brick wall of the building, under the roof that protected the entrance from inclement weather, nose buried in a book until I called her name. She was dressed almost the same as yesterday, knee-high boots, tights, mid-thigh length skirt, and a nice blouse. Different colors and patterns, but she was still competently elegant without coming across as trying too hard to be more than she was, as most girls our age tended to look when given free reign in dressing themselves up.

"You look nice." I commented genially. I was rewarded with a gentle smile from her, as she let her eyes rove over my form. I was dressed in a comfortable pair of sneakers, jeans, and a patternless, design-less t-shirt, red in color, but I hadn't expected to meet up with her today, so I hadn't thought of dressing better.

"And you look comfortable." She commented, her gentle smile turning to a teasing smirk, and I chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting to be asked out anywhere _nice_ today." I admitted, moving towards the door, and opening it for my newest friend. She thanked me as she walked in, and we took a moment to take in the rows and rows of shelves, filled with books. It was impressive, but I was more startled when Yaoyorozu-san's hand slipped into my own, and tugged me forward.

"So, what book recommendations do you have for me?" she asked, fairly quietly, but still above a whisper. At least we didn't get looks, of which, I spared one for where mine was clenched in her own.

Whatever.

"Well…" I drawled quietly. "I have to admit to this being my first time in here in _years_, but I think the 'How To' books are up on the second floor, near the computer room."

"Ah, good." My companion said, and changed course for the stairs.

Shaking my head, I let myself be dragged along by the girl I'd only met two days ago.

"Might I ask why you invited me here, and are dragging me all over the place?" I asked calmly, once we had mounted the last steps.

And with that, Yaoyorozu let go of my hand as if she'd been burned, and her shoulders hunched up and forwards.

"Oh, umm… well…" she started and stopped several times.

I put my now freed hand on her shoulder, making her tense even more.

"It's fine." I assured her. "I had nothing better to do today. I'm simply curious."

"O-oh." She relaxed a bit. "Well, um, it's because… I wanted to talk to you some more. It's not often I'm able to have an engaging discussion with someone about the things that I study, so…"

"Ah." I smiled, gently pulling her around so she could see my face. "Perfectly understandable. I feel the same way."

She hesitantly smiled back, taking a deep breath.

"Well," She said. "I wanted to discuss with you the other weapons you're proficient with, thanks to… your Quirk. And see if the library has it, so I could study it."

"Ah!" I smiled wider. "Come on then, I know some of the better books for wielding ninjato, and their authors, so we should be able to find those books fairly easily!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two of us flitting around the library, and talking excitedly to each other in hushed tones over the various books I'd picked out.

It was… fun. It was very fun. We ended up leaving around sunset, Yaoyorozu-san's stomach roaring rather angrily at her for neglecting it since lunch time. We actually got looks from some people when that happened, which made my friend blush brightly as we hurriedly put away the books she wasn't going to check out. Once the latter part was finished, we exited the building, and let Yaoyorozu's nose lead us down the street and towards a vendor selling traditional teriyaki beef on white rice. He was quite happy with the five orders we got, and then we went and found a quiet place nearby to sit and eat.

How she was able to eat so much, so quickly, and without spilling so much as a grain of rice while using nothing but chopsticks, was beyond me. But, she put away her three servings, and even took the last half of my second serving fairly quickly.

"You certainly take advantage of your Quirk." I chuckled, watching her sip from her bottle of soda she'd snagged from a vending machine. She choked for a moment, face red, but she swallowed her soda and glared half-heartedly at me.

"Making jokes about a woman's weight? How rude." Her smirk gave away her joke, but I went along with it.

"My apologies, my lady." I said, inclining my head in mock sincerity, which elicited choked giggles from her. "I forgot myself in your wonderful presence. Do forgive me."

And with that, Yaoyorozu-san completely lost it, gales of laughter shaking her frame as I chuckled beside her.

When she finally calmed down, she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Oh… heh… I needed that." She sighed.

"Glad to be of service." I chuckled.

"I'm surprised your friend didn't come with you." She said. "I told you I wanted to meet him."

"Ah, yeah." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Keep it to yourself, but one of the heroes was _seriously_ impressed with his bravery, and is low-key teaching him some stuff. Can't tell you who though."

Yaoyorozu-san blinked at me in surprise.

"Wow." She commented. "Think he'll get recommended into U.A.?"

"No." I shook my head, smiling at her gobsmacked expression. "He'd feel like that's cheating, like he hadn't _earned_ his way in. No matter the fact that his actions would've earned him one anyways."

"A noble heart?"

"Something like that."

I leaned back against the wall that separated one of the flower gardens from the streets, where we'd sat to eat, and simply enjoyed watching the people walk past us. Some gave us looks, others were too busy looking at their phones to pay any attention to us, and most people were just in a hurry to get somewhere.

That was one thing I disliked about the city. Nothing natural to really look at. Made me miss the country side a bit. Though, my country side, and Japan's country side were vastly different.

"Are you worried about him?" Yaoyorozu-san asked, fiddling with our empty food containers, and stacking them up.

"Not really." I shrugged. "I've put him through the ringer for most of his life. I've taught myself as many hand-to-hand combat styles as I possibly could, and then turned around and taught them to him. I've made him physically fit far away and beyond anybody else in our school, save those with an augmentation-type Quirk. That, and analyzing Quirks, and the best way to determine their strengths and weaknesses to best determine strategies and tactics to get around them for take downs."

My companion was silent, and I didn't think anything of it until it started drawing into the realm of odd. Then I looked over to see the same slack-jawed expression on Yaoyorozu-san as I had seen on All Might earlier today.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"… N-n-no." She stuttered. "It's just…"

Her face became downcast, shock turning to sadness.

"Just… what?" I asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"… You and your friend sound so… _prepared_ for learning how to be heroes. And he's even getting taught by one!" she exclaimed quietly, and I winced, looking around to see if someone had heard her. Thankfully, nobody seemed to have heard, so I went back to looking at her. "And here I am, my parents talking about getting me a recommendation to U.A., and I realize that I'm nowhere _near_ where I need to be."

"… I could teach you." I offered.

Her head snapped up, eyes searching my own, looking for any sign of deceit or misdirection.

"I… would like that." She eventually got out.

"Good." I smiled warmly. Then I let it warp a bit. "I hope you enjoy pain."

The way her face paled was hilarious, I don't care _what_ she says to the contrary.

**Don't forget to leave a review! I like hearing what you people liked about the story!**


	3. Ch 3 Working Out Sucks

**Well, here we are again. A couple of days late (almost) but he, that's the way the cookie crumbles sometimes, yeah? My Hero Academia grabbed my muse by the throat, and proceeded to choke-slam it into the ground, and refused to let go for a **_**while**_**. Not that there's really much to complain about that way, now is there? You guys still get some good stories from me that way!**

**For those of you waiting for an update on Master of the Tomb Raider, sorry, it's going to be a while. I write fanfiction on the weekends, I have a job Monday through Friday, so whatever my muse grants me on weekends is what I write. Oh well. Have a kinda filler-y chapter. But it also kinda sets up stuff later on in the story, so make sure you're paying attention!**

"_I hate you._"

"I know you do." I grinned smugly.

Yaoyorozu Momo. Quirk: Creation. Able to create any non-living substance via body fat. Requires knowledge of molecular structures.

Also, a bit of a soft body. And what I mean by that, is that she's only above the bare minimum fitness level I'd estimate would be required for her in U.A. She was exhausted after thirty pushups, could barely hit fifty sit ups, and a four kilometer run exhausted her almost completely. Then I forced her to make weapons as fast as she could, once I formed one myself. Katana, ninjato, spears, axes, halberds, shields, kunai, shuriken, bracers, guns, longswords, broadswords, shortswords, daggers, warhammers, bo staffs, battle scythes, and just about anything else I could think of that I could change into, or manifest outside of my body. Then I ran her through the basic forms of Taekwondo.

Once all that was done, she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, face screwed up in pain, hunger, and probably a headache to boot when I told her she was done for the day.

There was a pile of weapons next to her, all made thanks to her Quirk, and her clothes, such as they were, clung to her body because she was absolutely _covered_ in sweat. I had been surprised when she showed up to our training session in upper-thigh length spandex shorts and a crop top with built in sports bra, but then she explained that, if I was going to be testing her Creation Quirk, she preferred having more exposed skin to work with.

Overall, physically, she'd be fine for getting into U.A. If only barely. And her Quirk, due to the versatility of it, was certainly powerful.

But, I knew what would be coming in about a year's time.

She wasn't _enough_.

Too bad I didn't know where to find any of the others, or how to help train any of them. I was training Izuku because convenience and main character. I was training Momo, because access and she had the desire and drive to _be_ better. Everyone else though? Dust in the wind, basically.

"… You did good." I told her, once her breathing calmed down. I checked my phone, and saw that dinner was on its way to us. Lots of dinner. Besides the calories she'd burned, she was visibly skinnier from depleting her fat stores to make weapons with. Weapons that had, slowly but surely, begun to degrade in quality until they broke under their own weight. Structural integrity degraded, sharpness lessened, and speed went down the drain.

"… You're not even winded." Yaoyorozu-san commented.

Which was true. I had done the exercises right along side her.

"I'm not." I acknowledged. "I've been exercising every day for _years_, and training myself in speed of application of my Quirk, and flexibility, and just about anything else I could train myself in. Of course, you're not going to be on my level."

She frowned at me.

"Just being honest." I shrugged, sitting down next to her. "You'll improve. By a lot."

"You have a plan?" she asked, not bothering to sit up. I let her stay down. I'd get onto her about proper breathing tomorrow.

"Not a plan as you are probably thinking." I admitted. "My first goal, is to bring up your physical fitness level. It's good. But not where it needs to be for a hero. And you're going to have to work harder than just about everyone else because you have to balance fitness level with fat stores specifically for your Quirk. Pretty much every woman out there's going to be jealous of you because you're going to be probably the fittest woman out there, while still maintaining a womanly figure. And I'm para-quoting what I bet people will be saying about you. Anyways. You'll be able to take advantage of your Quirk to eat literally anything and everything. And between your Quirk and your exercises, you'll be a shoe-in for U.A., even if your parents _don't_ get you a recommendation."

"I see." She sighed. Then she screwed up her face as she used her whole body to sit up. She'd been screaming when I yelled at her to do the last five sit ups before time was up. I'd forced her up against muscle failure in all of her exercises, but she had been game to keep going, even with tears of pain in her eyes.

She had my respect.

"Don't get up." I told her. "Just sit for a while. I already ordered dinner, it should be here soon. And don't worry, I took your appetite into account."

She blushed at my knowing smirk. She'd admitted earlier that she had a phenomenal appetite, both because she was already fairly fit, and because of her Quirk, which she usually spent an hour practicing using.

There wasn't an equivalent exchange between her body fat, and what she made, which told me there was more to her Quirk than a "simple" change of molecular structures. She was rearranging subatomic particles to change organic compounds into inorganic structures. The human body as a whole didn't have the kind of energy necessary to do something so power-consuming, which made me wonder if there was more to her Quirk than was readily apparent.

Something to theorize about with Izuku later. I'd probably have to drag him away from Dagobah Beach. Boy was running himself into the ground, and All Might was _encouraging_ him. I needed to teach them both the value of _taking a break_ when trying to improve stamina.

Ugh.

"You look like you're deep in thought." Yaoyorozu-san commented, once she had levered herself into a hunched sitting position, one hand gently cradling her abdomen. I could see muscles twitching under her skin, remnants of her forcing those muscle groups into anaerobic exercise.

"Just contemplating stuff in regards to your Quirk." I waved off. "I have theories. I want to discuss them with my friend before I say anything, one way or another, to you."

"… Okay." She blinked at me. "… Anything else I should know about… whatever this is, that I've gotten myself into?"

"Probably just the fact that I won't take it easy on you. We've broken you down today with an excessive amount of physical exertion and exercise. Currently speaking, your body is searching for material to use to produce lactic acid, something that I starved it of by forcing you to use your Quirk until you're just above the line of having a healthy percentage of body fat."

She stared at me in surprise.

"The burn will come tomorrow, once we've got some food in you." I pursed my lips, and smirked at her. She blanched. "Tomorrow, you're not to use your Quirk at all, in order to allow your body to go through the natural process of repairing and adding muscles. You need a bit more outright muscle mass before we start getting into maintaining size, and working on adding power, speed, and muscle _memory_. And endurance. Because endurance is what separates casualties from winners in the field of battle. Also, tomorrow, we'll be doing nothing but running through combat drills, both hand-to-hand, and weapon based. Don't worry about the latter, I'll be providing you with plenty of that.

"We're going to be taking advantage of the natural healing process of the human body to have your new, and repaired muscles, be built alongside muscle memory. Tomorrow, I'm going to be having you do repetitions of punches, kicks, elbows, knees, the whole shebang. Build muscle memory into your new muscles. Got it?"

"Got it." She nodded. "You weren't kidding about being in pain. I don't think I've ever hurt this much in my life."

"Pfft." I snorted. "You'll get so used to being sore in a couple of months, that you won't even notice it. But you _will_ notice when you're no longer sore every day."

She whined pathetically, but just then, I heard a car horn from nearby.

"That's dinner." I said, getting up and brushing myself off. "I'll be right back. Use some water to clean up your hands."

"Mm." She nodded, before shakily reaching for her water bottle.

I smirked, and turned to leave, hands in my pockets.

We were in a small clearing in a much smaller park than Tsuruma Park, and we were fairly out of the way. Perfect place to train someone in secret. As such, the pizza delivery man was startled when I stepped out of the treeline near the road.

"Umm…" He paused, looked down at his phone, and read the information I guessed was on there. "Four meat lovers' pizzas, three sandwiches, two cinnamon bread loaves, and three two liter bottles of soda for a… Mr. Nirnasha?"

"That's me." I nodded.

"Ah, sign here please?" he said, turning his phone towards me after a couple taps against the screen. I signed quickly, and then took the rather large bag full of food before handing him a nice tip, which made him smile happily, and I trudged back into the forest where Yaoyorozu-san was waiting for me.

Said girl blinked dumbly when she saw what I was carrying with me, though I could see her drooling hungrily when the scent of pizza met her nose.

I chuckled as she immediately mumbled a rushed "Itadakamasu!" and began inhaling pizza, not even waiting for it to cool off some. I chuckled and unwrapped one of the sandwiches, and snagged one of the two liter bottles of soda before she could. Then I just sat back, and watched her chomp through two whole pizzas and an entire two liters of soda before she slowed down.

"I apologize." She said, between slices of the third pizza. "I've never been this hungry before."

"You've never _exercised_ like this before." I shrugged, unwrapping my second sandwich. "Get used to it. Whatever your daily calorie intake was before now, at least _double_ it from now on. I'm treating you to something that's simply calorific with a lot of stuff that can easily be converted by your body into lactic acid and body fat. After this, look into getting some of those meal replacement shakes, or protein bars or whatever. Or both. Your goal should be reaching a level of fitness that would make you a contender for the old Olympics, while also having plenty of fat stores for your Quirk to be a viable fallback."

"Fallback?" She questioned.

"Fallback." I confirmed, nodding. "It's an unfortunate thing, but nowadays, people view Quirks as the only way to be a successful hero. That's simply not true. You look at the Pre-Quirk Era comic books, and the heroes contained within, oftentimes they had fairly limited super powers, or ones that weren't really combat oriented. So, they used their intelligence, their wits, and their skills in hand-to-hand combat to great effect as their _primary_ method of fighting villains and thugs. Their powers were merely an addition, or afterthought for most of them."

Ironically, Marvel and DC comics didn't exist here, so I couldn't use people like Captain America as a reference for a superhero that didn't have superpowers, but was still one of the best in the business. Which was kinda sad, to be perfectly honest. But, there were many other, smaller comic companies that had made similar heroes and villains.

"There's also the fact that, a great many heroes' Quirks can be quite _lethal_, if used improperly, or without caution." I continued, Yaoyorozu-san eating much slower as she listened. "For instance, Pro Hero Thirteen, the Space themed hero. His Quirk is Black Hole. He's famous for using it to rescue people, as that is his primary method of being a hero. He's renowned for rescuing people trapped beneath rubble by sucking up and breaking things down to subatomic elements before they disappear to… wherever things go with his Quirk. But, imagine, for a moment, he has a single instance of inattention. Just. One. And suddenly a person gets sucked up, and destroyed. Killed."

Yaoyorozu-san paled, mouth agape as she processed the image I'd just presented her with.

"Then you have my friend's bully's Quirk. Explosion." I shook my head. "Besides the complete lack of morals and atrocious view of heroes, his Quirk is one that I would _never_ allow to be used in hero work. He creates explosions from his hands via sweat. The more he exerts himself, the stronger his explosions get. He's also a berserker, who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Just based off my words about his personality, and what his Quirk is, would you have him as a hero?"

"No!" she exclaimed, reeling back slightly. "No, I wouldn't!"

"Then, imagine him getting told, from the moment he manifested his Quirk at age four, that his Quirk was _amazing_, that because of it, _he_, was amazing, that he'd be an _amazing hero_, that he could possibly even be the next _All Might_."

There was more than a little horror in her eyes as I spoke.

"With all of that information, where do you think he'd have his best work cut out for him?" I asked. I already had the answer, but I wanted to see what she came up with.

She was silent, her horror-stricken face smoothing out, and then creasing back up as she contemplated the information. She started eating again, seemingly on autopilot, and I had the passing question of if I had gotten enough food for her. Maybe her Quirk allowed her to store more fat than was immediately apparent? Or maybe she had a fantastic metabolism on top of her Quirk? Something for another time.

"I don't think I'd have him as a hero, like All Might, or even Endeavor." She said slowly, after swallowing the last bite of the last piece of the third pizza. I idly wondered where it went, because she wasn't sporting a food baby like literally _anybody else_ would've been, at this point. "Explosions, even contained or controlled ones, are exceptionally dangerous to anyone and everyone around them, even those at an assumed safe distance. And quite often, the media doesn't know the meaning of the words, 'safe distance.' Anyone that he saved would be overshadowed by who he got hurt, or, God forbid, killed."

I nodded along, waving her to continue. She paused to open the fourth box of pizza, and I wondered if I'd have to give up one of my sandwiches at this rate.

"There's also his personality to consider." She mused. "You said he was a bully, correct?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Not just to my friend, but basically to the entire school. Thinks he's better than everyone else, simply because of his Quirk."

She shook her head.

"I wouldn't allow him to be a hero, based on that alone." She muttered, brows drawn together in consternation. "A hero is supposed to be upstanding, courageous, protecting of those weaker than them. A hero should be kind, thoughtful, and gentle to the populace, but righteously wrathful to villains who threaten the safety of those he or she protects. A hero should know restraint, especially when considering the fact that many villain attacks are often in the center of cities, in heavily populated areas. And in those instances, a hero should be more concerned with evacuating and protecting the civilians than fighting the villain."

I tilted my head, lips pursed as I thought about her words. Certainly more in depth than my own thoughts on the matter.

"Even if he wasn't someone who is seemingly the antithesis to what a hero _should_ be, personality wise, his Quirk is not one that I would feel safe having around. Too much collateral, too much potential for maiming or even _killing_ the people he should be protecting. And again, collateral. Property damage is a common theme in hero versus villain fights, but often times, villains do the largest amount of damage to their surroundings during a fight. If someone with an Explosion Quirk was to fight a villain that is either outright destructive with their own Quirk, or actively destroying the environment while fighting him… I can honestly see a domino effect occurring, where he and the villain destabilizes a skyscraper, and it topples into its neighboring tower, and the next, and the next, and so on, resulting in several thousand dead and injured, depending on how many skyscrapers get toppled in the end, and the range of the blow-out of shrapnel and debris."

I stared at her, because… _dafuq?!_

I had thought about the collateral damage issue before, but holy shit! I'd… never thought of it that way before. The potential for mass death and destruction due to Bakugo's Quirk… fuck.

"… Talk about taking something _all_ the way to its logical conclusion." I muttered, rubbing my free hand over my face before taking a swig of soda from my bottle. I idly wished it was some whiskey instead. Been nearly fourteen years since I had a shot of the smooth fire.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her hand against her cheek.

"Nah, you're fine." I assured her. "I just have a tendency to stop thinking of worst case scenarios after a certain point because I've already decided to prevent things from getting to that point in whatever way I can."

"… I see." She nodded.

After that, she finished the fourth pizza in silence, and easily ate the third sandwich, and one of the cinnamon bread loaves, and finished off her two two liter bottles of soda without issue. I gave her the remnants of my cinnamon bread loaf, and she easily packed that away too.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked, as she leaned against me slightly as we maneuvered our way out of the forest, and towards the road. She'd sent a text to one of her parents, asking them to pick her up soon, so they should be here in half an hour.

"Like I said earlier, just working on hand-to-hand combat drills, maybe some weapons forms too." I repeated. "Probably another mental exercise too. I'll present you with a situation, and you will have a set amount of time to think of your response, strategy, and tactics. As time goes on, the amount of time you have to think will be reduced. It'll be an exercise designed to assist in making snap decisions in the field, in combat, and in rescue operations, because it could mean the difference between life and death, not just for you, but for your fellow heroes, and the civilians you're protecting."

"I see." She frowned, eyebrows drawn together once again. "We'll be meeting here again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Same time as today." I acknowledged. She stumbled, and I caught her as best I could with one arm.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Not your fault." I chuckled. "You did what I asked, and pushed yourself beyond your limits. You have drive, and I admire that. You'll be a great hero one day."

She smiled at me, and then we broke out of the forest next to the road. Her parents' car wasn't here yet, so we simply sat down against a tree, making ourselves comfortable in the light of the nearly set sun.

"I hope I'm not keeping you out late." She sighed. "I don't want to make you worry your parents."

"Don't worry about it." I waved off. "They know that I like to wander. Helps calm me down whenever I get restless."

"Ah."

.

The rest of the time we waited for Yaoyorozu-san's parents to come pick her up was spent in companionable silence, though I did get a suspicious look when I was forced to help my friend up to her feet in order for her to get in the car. Then we bade each other farewell, and then she disappeared into the night.

After that, I threw the trash from dinner into a trash can nearby, and went back to the clearing we'd spent our time in. I collected up the weapons I'd had her make, and then proceeded to spread my Grigori Wings. Then I shot high up into the air, my white glowing wings quite the spectacle if I'd been inclined to wait around for someone to see me. Though, given my public usage of my Quirk, and the sheer quantity of weapons I was toting, it was better to _not_ be seen. So, I shot off back home, intent on getting to the clearing that I usually used for practicing my weapons' forms.

Once that was done, I took off again for Dagobah Beach.

Knowing Izuku as I did, I figured he was probably still trying to clean it. Whether or not he was being productive was up in the air. Without enough stamina, there comes a point where continuing to work, or work out, becomes detrimental to the body. Sometimes Izuku got a little zealous, and I had to knock him for a loop to keep him from destroying his body.

Honestly, some people.

Thankfully though, I saw him trudging home from the beach before I got there, and after a moment of inspection from nearly two thousand feet up, I figured he was alright, and wheeled around to head home.

Tsunami would probably be starting to get worried about me by now.

She was used to me disappearing for long periods of time, sometimes not even seeing me for up to a week, but there'd been a five year old girl brought to the orphanage recently who had metal wings sprouting from her back. She could eject her metal feathers as lethal projectiles, which she did every time she sneezed, and she could even control them at ranges up to a hundred meters. They regrew as soon as she ejected them, and upsetting her was a sure-fire way to get caught up in a storm of lethally sharp and pointy feathers that swirled around her like a particularly vindictive tornado.

Unfortunately, she was one of those "throw away children", born to parents that either didn't care to raise her, or couldn't afford to. Her Quirk merely determined what orphanage she would be sent to. My Grigori Wings meant that I was her role model, of sorts, because we both had such highly lethal Quirks.

She called me niisan the very minute she saw me. Thus, I'd gotten quite used to keeping my Grigori Wings out while at the orphanage. Taught her how to keep them mantled, how to keep the feathers aligned, all that fun stuff.

It was an interesting experience.

Which was why I was surprised to see her out and actually _flying_ in circles around the orphanage, while Tsunami sipped tea on the front porch.

I landed quite a ways away, and then jogged the rest of the way to the house, making it seem like I'd run all the way.

"How long has she been flying now?" I asked, checking my phone and seeing it read nine at night.

"About three hours now." Tsunami drawled, giving me an unimpressed look over the rim of her tea cup. "Where have you been?"

"Helping a friend train for U.A." I shrugged.

"And when are you planning on telling Izuku that you're an orphan, exactly?" she sighed, putting her cup quietly on the table next to her chair.

"Dunno." I deflected. "And I wasn't training Izuku. I was training another friend."

"Oh?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. "Who, then?"

"Oh, nobody." I drawled. "Hey, Tsubasa! Time to land and go to bed!"

"But I don't want to niisan!" the little girl shouted back as she swept past.

"Tsubaasssaaaaaa~!" I called, smug smirk on my face. "No dessert for a week, if you don't land on your next round!"

"Niisan, you're no fun!"

"I know." I smiled kindly down at her as I ruffled her hair when she finally landed. "But Tsunami-obasan wants to go to bed, and you need to start learning how to go to sleep early, so that you can get up early when you start school next year."

"Awww. That's no fun!" the black haired little girl pouted cutely, feathers flaring with her emotions.

"Feathers." I chastised her, and she screwed up her face in concentration, so as to settle them again. When she did, I patted the top of her head again. "Good girl. And I know it's no fun. But, you want to be a hero, right?"

"Right! I wanna be a hero, just like you!"

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of me, but I at least bent down and scooped her up in a hug to show her that while I was laughing at her, I wasn't laughing at her in a mean way.

"Oh, Tsubasa, I'm not a hero yet!" I told her. "I still have three more years of school after this one, before I can hope to be a hero! And I have lots of stuff to learn, and be tested on before I can do that!"

She frowned, face screwed up in thought. I thought it was totally adorable.

"That sucks."

Tsunami and I cracked up laughing again, which caused Tsubasa to pout cutely once again.

"Heh, yeah, it sucks." I admitted, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. "But, it's all very important that I learn all that stuff. A hero needs to be smart, as well as strong. That's why everyone goes to school."

"But not everyone is a hero." She pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"True." I acknowledged. "But, even if you don't become a hero, there's a lot of important things you need to learn in order to be a good member of society."

"Like what?"

"Well, you need math, so that you can know how much money you need. You need to learn history, so that you don't repeat it due to not knowing it. You need Japanese class to teach you how to speak it better, and write it well. And you need physical education to teach you how to take care of your body. You only get one, so you've got to make it count, right?"

"Right." She nodded. "So, I need to learn stuff to be better?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded, pushing open the door of her room. "And then, once you have all the basics down in elementary school, you learn some of the cooler stuff in middle school. And then in high school, you learn all of the little details that make you that much better."

Tsubasa didn't reply, and I let her just contemplate my words as she silently changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and did everything else to get ready for bed.

"Sleep well." I told her, kneeling down to hug her.

"You too, niisan." She squeezed me tightly, and then hurried to her bed.

Once she was safely ensconced in her sheets and blankets, I closed the door, and turned to see Tsunami standing next to me, smirk on her face.

"You'd make a good father, one day." She said quietly. Then she nodded toward Tsubasa through the wall she was leaning against. "I'd have no problem allowing you to adopt her once you turn eighteen."

I gave her my best unimpressed stare.

"And while I wouldn't _mind_, I don't think I'd be cut out for fatherhood in three years." I whispered bluntly. "And besides, as much as I might be a good father figure for her, she needs a mother figure. Which _you_ more than fill."

"Yes, well, get yourself a girlfriend, and we won't have a problem, now will we?"

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"Yes. Now, you go to bed. Or not. I know you rarely sleep, but at least stay under the roof tonight, please?"

"… Fine." I sighed.

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Tsunami."

.

After that, I retired to my room, where I sat myself at the high end computer I'd bought using my investment return money, and went to work on my homework from school. Math was easy, even if I was ahead of my grade level, as was English. In fact, I was an official tutor for the language, along with math, and I was pretty near the top of general sciences. A good reason for that was because of my previous life, but there was also a lot of sleepless nights dedicated to memorizing vast quantities of information for general education. The Japanese took pride in their history, culture, and the sheer length of it that they could claim. American history had only been about two hundred and fifty years long by the time I died. Japanese history was several _thousand_ years long.

And far more interesting, besides.

Besides all the historical reading, I was also reading up on advanced sciences, theories, stuff like that. I remembered the disparate technology levels between what U.A., and presumably heroes, had access to, when compared to the rest of Japan when I had watched My Hero Academia. That meant that there was actually quite a bit of advanced technology. I wanted to take advantage of that for a few reasons, not least of which being that I would be able to fool around with a lot of advanced gadgetry at U.A.

Speaking of…

**[Me]:**_ Hey, you still awake? Or did you kill yourself on the beach today?_

I waited for a few minutes, looking up basic info on nuclear fusion before I got a response from my freckled friend.

**[Izuku]:**_ I'm still awake, but not for long. What do you need?_

**[Me]:**_ I forgot to ask All Might for his number yesterday, and I didn't have time to ask him for it today. Can you give it to me so that I can contact him about something? I swear to Death it's important._

My phone was silent for several minutes, and then a text with the Symbol of Peace's contact info blooped up on my screen. I sent him a thanks, and then entered the blond man's info to my contacts before creating a text for him.

**[Me]:**_ Hi there All Might, it's Nirnasha Kira. I wanted to check in with you on the status of my meeting with you and U.A.'s Principle Nezu._

**[Blow Up Muscles]:**_ Young Nirnasha! I apologize, but I forgot! I shall do that first thing tomorrow morning! What day would work best for you?_

**[Me]:**_ Sunday, perhaps 2PM?_

**[Blow Up Muscles]:**_ I shall do my best to arrange our meeting for that time! Until then, be safe!_

**[Me]:**_ Will do. Thank you, and good night._

I got the customary response from the bombastic man, which made me shake my head. He may not like Izuku's tendency to go off into longwinded rants about stuff, but the man could ramble with the best of them if given half a chance.

Shaking my head, I got back to work.

Ten months until the U.A. Entrance Exam. Lots to do before then.

**Review please! Reviews let me know you guys like what I'm doing!**


	4. Ch 4 Plots and Plans, Oh My

**Welp, here's chapter four! This chapter is a bit of a filler, and kind of gives away some of the plans I had in mind for this story, but, as with everything, no plan survives contact with the enemy. That said, some things will be staying the same, others, not so much. As you can probably tell, this Izuku is a fair bit more fit and more confident than in canon. So, we shall see how that rolls over, shall we! Remember to review the chapter when you're done, I love to hear your feedback!**

"It's nice to meet you."

I politely shook hands with the Principle of U.A. He was about half my height, but his presence carried a weight to it, somewhat similar to the way that All Might in his muscle form did. Different, but similar.

"So, Mr. Nirnasha, can I offer you some tea?" the mouse offered cheerily as he tottered around the coffee table in front of the couch in his office.

"If you'd be so kind." I said, sitting down when he gestured for me to do so.

"I have to admit to being quite intrigued when Toshinori-san informed me that he had found a successor already." Principle Nezu stated matter-of-factly. "I was even more surprised, however, when he told me that a second boy had recognized him for who he was in his true form two days later. However, I grew concerned when he informed me of your Quirk, and the… issues, regarding it."

"Understandable." I acknowledged easily. "Thank you."

We took a moment to sip our tea, while All Might, or Toshinori-san, I suppose when he's not in his muscle form, reclined on the opposite side of the couch from me.

His gaunt face was deeply shadowed, and he was frowning noticeably.

"Toshinori-san informs me that you have seen a little ways into the future?" he asked. "It sounds like something similar to another Pro Hero I am familiar with, simply… further reaching."

I nodded.

"I'll go into detail later, but basically, All for One is not dead, and is currently building up a League of Villains using a puppet that he intends to mold into a replacement."

Principle Nezu froze, and All Might wasn't any better. The slack jawed surprise, with horror beginning to invade their expressions, would've been funny, in another life. In an instance where I hadn't told them that the strongest person in recorded history, hadn't ended a threat nearly nine generations long.

"W-what?" All Might whispered.

"Good rule of thumb." I sighed. "If there's no body, they're not dead. And, given the world of Quirks we live in, sometimes, even when you have a body, they might not actually be dead."

The office was silent once more.

"That is a terrifying thought." Nezu eventually muttered. "But, what does that have to do with U.A.?"

"All for One knows that All Might is weakening, especially after _that_ battle, five years ago." All Might stiffened, one hand reaching over to clench his side. "He's also adamant that he's going to get rid of All Might, one way or another, so that the man-child he's raising up to replace himself with, can run rampant and tear down society. And make U.A., and heroes in general, look bad and be distrusted by the media, all in the same stroke."

Nezu frowned.

"How long have you known this?" Nezu asked.

"A long time." I said evenly.

"Have you come up with ideas on how to counter All for One's plans?" the mouse enquired curiously.

"A few." I bobbled my head back and forth, frowning as I thought over some of the ideas I'd had over the years. "But, to be perfectly honest, they're probably inferior to anything you can come up with, sir."

The mouse eyed me contemplatively, and sipped his tea in silence.

"Tell me what happens."

I explained the first day, Aizawa's oddness compared to all the other teachers. The second day, with Izuku going up against Bakugo in the Battle Training Exercise under All Might's supervision. The third day, with the U.A. Barrier being disintegrated to allow the media inside to distract the staff and students from All for One's student prowling through the halls to snatch a copy of 1-A's class schedule. The fourth day, with the League of Villains invading the USJ for the express intent and purpose of killing All Might by tiring him out, taking out over seventy low-level thuggish villains, and then a bio-engineered entity designed to kill him outright. I recalled the battle, and how All Might had pushed himself beyond his time limit, thereby shortening it even further, to defeat the Nomu and how he was almost killed anyways by Shigaraki Tomura.

Next to me, All Might was gritting his teeth, and gripping his pants leg in shaking hands. Nezu had put down his tea cup, and clasped his paws together as he frowned at me.

"That is… concerning." He admitted. "I'm assuming that there is more?"

"There is." I nodded.

I explained the media backlash against U.A., and heroes in general that resulted from it. How U.A. decided to continue on with the Sports Festival to show that they were still strong. How it wasn't touched by the League of Villains. I talked about Stain, and the events surrounding him involving Izuku, Iida Tenya, and Todoroki Shoto. The multiple Nomus that had rampaged around, and left plenty of space for Stain to operate in. How those three students had almost had legal action taken against them for taking out the Hero Killer. The end of term exams, and the subsequent training camp. And the events that came about because of it. Bakugo kidnapped. The media condemning U.A. because of it. And how five students had bravely and stupidly gone to rescue him because they didn't want to wait for the heroes to do anything, because Izuku knew that Bakugo would sooner be killed than become a villain.

The shitshow that brought about, and the subsequent fight between All Might, and All for One. And how All Might was forced to retire, due to no longer having the fragmented power of One for All left in his body after passing it on to Izuku. I continued on before they could comment, explaining that all U.A. students were then brought to live on campus in class specific dorms, the fight between Izuku and Bakugo, and finishing with the Provisional Hero License Test where the entire class, save Bakugo and Todoroki, got their Provisional Licenses.

It took several cups of tea, and more than a few questions for clarification, but by the end, Principle Nezu was pacing back and forth on his desk. He'd clambered onto it seemingly without noticing, or spilling a drop of his tea from his full cup, and now he idly sipped it as he contemplated my words.

"This is quite a lot to take in." He finally admitted, after nearly ten minutes of silence.

"I'd imagine so." I nodded.

"Give me your suggestions, so that I can have something to work off of with my own ideas." Nezu suggested, pausing only long enough to meet my eyes before resuming his pacing. "Sometimes, and outside perspective can mean the difference between success, and failure."

"I'll do my best." I said, bowing slight. "My first suggestion, would be to possibly institute the dorm living on campus this year, or at least, start discussing it so as to prepare students for it at the beginning of next year."

"A preemptive move to better protect our students." Nezu muttered. "Excellent idea. Continue."

"Next, I would begin digitizing all documents on an isolated server that requires five fingerprints from one hand to access. Standard biometrics. Put the server in a bunker two hundred feet underground with only one access point and multiple methods of containment. Make it like a Chinese Finger Trap, easy to get into, impossible to get out of. But, keep it completely secret. Power Loader, and Cementoss are easy methods to get the bunker made for the servers, and if Midnight's sleeping gas isn't biodegradable, then you could harvest said gas and put in pressurized containers that you can then use to gas anyone trying to get in or out of the bunker without proper authorization."

"That would be one way to keep the schedule out of this Shigaraki Tomura's hands." Nezu acknowledged.

"Ah, but that's not the goal here." I said. "The goal here is to prevent them from getting their hands on anything besides the schedule that will get them to attack the USJ, thinking that only Thirteen and All Might will be there. In reality, the full force of U.A.'s staff, along with a contingent of SWAT officers will be stationed in each area of the USJ, waiting for the League to drop in. But they won't be able to act yet."

"You want the students separated to the various areas of the USJ?" Nezu asked.

"They'll be excellent backup for the Pros in their areas, and because I don't know what happens after the Provisional Licensing Exam, I can't say what the threats will be." I explained. "But, given the vibes that my visions were giving off, I imagine that things will only get worse from there. Hence, why I'm advocating 1-A getting some live fire experience against actual villains, even if they're mostly low level street thugs. They'll need that early edge later on."

"I see." Nezu frowned. "What else?"

"… There is two people, who I can agree with Death, on needing to be killed." I sighed after a moment. I felt two pairs of eyes sharpen onto me, All Might staring at me very seriously, while Nezu seemed to be couching his seriousness with curiosity.

"And who are they?" All Might enquired, voice soft, and filled with the kind of seriousness you find at a grave.

"The first, is All for One." I said, which made my two companions nod in understanding. "The second, is Shigaraki Tomura."

"And why does a man-child like this… Shigaraki Tomura, deserve to die?" Nezu asked, nose twitching. "What has he done to deserve death? What has he done to deserve being put in the same category as All for One?"

"He kills for fun." I said. "He kills because he can. He kills if he doesn't get his way. He's more than a little deranged. And also, because he looks up to All for One, does his best to emulate All for One, and All for One is _encouraging_ that behavior every step of the way. He's also dangerous. Despite all his flaws, he's charismatic enough to attract followers, direct them, commit misdirections that heroes will take, hook, line, and sinker… Make no mistake, he _is_ the next All for One, even if he's missing that all important Quirk."

The office was silent once more. All Might quivered next to me, glowing blue-green eyes boring into me with such intensity that I was surprised I wasn't going up in flames every other second.

"And how would you have him killed?" Nezu asked quietly.

My stomach clenched. It was… sickening. Completely and utterly. But it had to be done.

"Have a SWAT sniper hidden in the upper reaches of the USJ dome, with a clear shot towards the center of the plaza." I said slowly. "Wait until all the thugs are occupied by the pros and such, wait until All Might is occupying the Nomu, wait until the Warp Quirk individual is busy separating the students to the regions, and then have the sniper use a .50 caliber sniper rifle loaded with Saboted Light Armor Piercing rounds, and blow Shigaraki Tomura's head clean off his shoulders."

There was the sound of indrawn breaths, but I continued speaking.

"After that, a second round to take out his heart. I don't know what level of healing All for One is capable of, but generally speaking, taking out the head and the heart is a sure fire way of ensuring someone is properly _dead_." I shuddered. "After that, I'll need to pierce his body with one of my Death Empowered Weapons, which will destroy what's left of his body, and then…"

"… And then?" Nezu prompted me.

"And then I'll need to eat his soul, to ensure that he can never again bother anybody."

I closed my eyes and tried to take as steady a breath as I could.

"It's the fastest way of ensuring his soul skips Judgement and goes straight to Death Himself for… preferential treatment."

"I see." Nezu repeated. "Are you certain this is necessary?"

"If you can see a way around, or out of it, please, tell me." I said.

I looked up, met Nezu's eyes. Held it. And then he looked away, guilt flashing in those otherwise expressionless eyes.

"… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I replied. "I'd already come to the conclusion that there wasn't another way."

"Let's move on."

"Let's."

.

The rest of the time was spent discussing other, more minor things, like listing off the people who got into Class 1-A, and talking about things that I thought could be integrated into the curriculum. Discussions about implementing Personality Testing for potential heroes, giving it to current students and adding it to the Entrance Exam process, sending out notarized copies of self-improvement exercises for people who had already sent in their application paperwork. I recommended opening up comprehensive training facilities for U.A. hopefuls to use to follow said exercises in a safe environment. Have them set up to keep an eye on said hopefuls, and see if there's hidden potential that the standardized test wouldn't show.

I also recommended a course specifically designed to force students to create their own costumes and support items.

"Reasoning?" Nezu enquired curiously, paws tapping away gamely at his specially modified keyboard

"Say that an important piece of gear breaks down in the field." I shrugged. "That one piece of gear could be the difference between life and death. Knowing how said gear works, inside and out, could potentially enable them to jerry-rig a patch until such time as they can safely retreat and make proper repairs, or replace them.

"That, and I think the complete separation of Support Item creators and the heroes that use them is stupid." I added on. "Heroes in the field know exactly what they need, and how they need it, and it may take a support company multiple attempts to get things how the hero _needs_, which is wasted time, money, and materials. A nearly unlimited budget heroes may have, but that doesn't mean it couldn't run more efficiently."

"An interesting idea." Nezu contemplated, idly scratching the side of his snout. "I shall have to see to the feasibility of these ideas. Thank you, Nirnasha. These outsider views are certainly enlightening. How about we make these meetings a regular occurrence?"

"Once a month, second Sunday, same time as today?" I rattled off easily.

"Yes, I do believe that would be a wonderful schedule." Nezu smiled genially.

"Good." I chuckled. "That's my only free day."

"You must keep busy."

"Lots to do, not enough hours in a day." I waved off. "But, before I go, I have a proposition for All Might, and I'd like it to be checked over by Recovery Girl before we go anywhere with it."

"Oh?" Nezu asked. "I'll call her now. Shouldn't take her more than ten minutes to get here."

So, the Principal called the school nurse, and we waited in comfortable silence as All Might continued sipping on his, now cold, cup of tea. He was standing by the window, gazing out over the grounds of the hero school. He'd been that way, ever since we finished our discussion about Shigaraki Tomura.

"Yes, Nezu-san?"

I looked over in time to see a tiny little woman in a stereotypical doctor's lab coat walk through the door. She was using one horrendously oversized syringe as a walking stick, and another, smaller but still oversized syringe as a pin to keep her steel grey hair in a neat bun. Visor-like glasses ran across her face, and her exceptionally narrowed eyes peered around the room suspiciously.

"Ah, Recovery Girl, I'm glad you could come so quickly." Nezu chirped brightly, scurrying around his desk to clasp hands with the super healer. "This young man is a prospective student next year, and he has a proposition he'd like to discuss with you and All Might. I don't know what it is, but, given all the other things I've discussed with him, it should be delightfully interesting."

"I see." Recovery Girl frowned. "Well, let's hear it."

So, I gave her a quick summary of my Quirk, and the stuff involved in it, which greatly interested her, but was able to push it aside when I got to the meat of the conversation.

"One thing that Death gave me that is, somehow, not meant to be used for killing, is the Soul Healing Wavelength."

Recovery Girl frowned, Nezu seemed interested, and All Might turned his back on the window to eye me speculatively.

"Normally, it's a technique designed to heal a person's soul and mind of victims of evil beings, but there's… a _next_ step to it." I paused to gather my thoughts.

"You can heal people's physical wounds, can't you?" Recovery Girl snapped off.

"Not… quite?" I screwed up my face, trying to put the concept into words. "More like… I… go into a person's soul, and find the soul's saved blueprint of an unwounded body, and then force the soul to expel energy on a scale allowing for the body to regenerate to that unwounded state."

The nurse's eyes widened, and her jaw actually dropped.

"The soul is basically a limitless nuclear fusion reactor." I said hurriedly. "The soul won't run out of energy doing such a thing, but the regeneration process can be… exceptionally painful, which would warrant me using the primary purpose of the technique to sooth their souls and minds of the pain inherent to the regeneration process."

The office was completely silent, and I looked around to see three dumbstruck faces, something I didn't know was even _possible_ on Principal Nezu's face. I curled into myself a little, and finished my proposition.

"I was wondering if maybe I could perform this process on All Might?"

.

The argument lasted for _hours_, once Recovery Girl, All Might, and Principal Nezu snapped out of their dazed states. All Might insisted that he didn't need me doing something like that, to which Nezu responded practically by pointing out that it could potentially put him back in top shape to be able to use One for All for longer periods of time, Recovery Girl pummeled me with medical questions and ranted about me revolutionizing the medical field if I ever went public with such an ability, much in the way that she had when she had gone public as a Pro Hero, ages ago. People had thought that she was like, the Elixor of Life, or something similar, until she'd very plainly stated the limits of her Quirk to the public.

I was actually now expressly forbidden from telling someone about my ability, or use it in public.

I could deal with that. I didn't want people treating me like some sort of miracle worker. I wanted to be a super hero, not that messiah-like Superman in those Zac Snyder films where people tried to touch him like some sort of literal god on Earth. No thanks.

I prefer being a hero over being… _that_.

In the end, we agreed that every meeting with Nezu, I would spend several hours trying to heal All Might of the grievous injury All for One had inflicted five years ago.

I didn't tell them that I estimated it to only take, at most, three full sessions before I had All Might back in his prime. Maybe literally.

To para-quote Emile Blonsky from the 2008 movie The Incredible Hulk, "If I could have my knowledge and technique that I have now in the body I had twenty years ago… I'd be unstoppable."

If I could do that with All Might, I might actually be able to increase the amount of time that he'll remain a Pro Hero after handing off One for All to Izuku. Possibly even long enough for him to still be a factor after taking down All for One. Which, maybe, could negate some of the worse things until Izuku was fully ready to take over as the new Symbol of Peace, even if he wasn't capable of handling One for All at full power yet.

I sighed, stepping out of U.A.'s grounds as the sun was setting, and checking my phone. There were a couple missed texts from Yaoyorozu-san, and a missed call from Izuku. I decided to call Izuku first.

"Sup?" I questioned, as soon as he answered me.

"_When are we going to be having weapon practice?"_ he asked. He was out of breath, I could tell, but he was at least regulating his breathing properly. Must've still been cleaning the beach, then.

"I'll have to talk with Yaoyorozu-san, see if she's alright with doing some joint training later on." I told him. "For now, just concentrate on using that beach as a method of increasing your stamina. Spice it up and spend an hour swimming for every two hours spent dragging trash around. And you should at _least_ double your caloric intake. Swimming is one _hell_ of a full-body exercise, and you burn calories not just to keep yourself afloat and moving through the water, but also to stay warm. Water saps heat like nobody's business, and the last thing I want to have to explain to your mom, is how you managed to get _frostbite_ on a beach of all things."

"_Got it."_ Izuku said. _"Anything else?"_

"No." I shook my head, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Get back to work. Make sure you maintain proper form and breathing the entire time. I don't want to see my hard work undone because you decided to be lazy."

"_Right, right. And Kira? Thanks. For everything."_

"Not a problem man. I just showed you the way. You're the one that put in work and went the way."

"_Shut up and take a compliment."_ Izuku growled.

"Pot, meet kettle." I laughed. "Later Izuku. Keep up the good work."

"_Later."_

After that, I got on the train, which allowed me to text Yaoyorozu-san without worrying about people, since everyone else's noses were buried in their screens as well.

**[Yoayorozu Momo]:**_ Are you available for a call right now?_

**[Yaoyorozu Momo]:**_ I suppose you're not. Anyways, I wanted to ask you what the plan is for our meetings this week? Should I continue eating as I have been, or will we be moving on to different material that does not require such horrendous calorie intakes? My mother decided to count my calories the last three days, and is concerned about the fact that I have eaten no less than twelve thousand calories a day without expending much of those calories as Created materials._

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that worked its way out of me. I wasn't surprised that the girl with the Creation Quirk had been eating vast quantities of food, but I _was_ surprised by the calorie count. Most people that ate that much a day for multiple days usually gained at least ten to fifteen pounds of fat.

It kind of gave some validation to a theory I'd been putting together in my spare time. I'd tell her in person later.

**[Me]:**_ We'll be doing pretty much the same thing as last week. We'll start playing around with your Quirk once we have you up to an acceptable physical fitness level. We're taking advantage of the natural healing process and your Quirk to ensure that your muscles build properly as you recover. So keep eating like you have been. Between the exercise I'm having you do, and your Quirk usage afterwards, you NEED those calories. Sorry I couldn't respond earlier, I was in a meeting with some people._

I turned off my phone and relaxed as I looked around the train car. Everything was quiet. Peaceful.

Yaoyorozu-san responded to my text just as I was getting off the train, and I couldn't help but smirk at her response.

**[Yaoyorozu Momo]:**_ I get the feeling you're taking advantage of more than just my Quirk. But, I've seen good results from your regime, so I'll go along with it for now. See you tomorrow at the normal time and place?_

**[Me]:**_ Yeah. Same time and place. See you then. Take care._

**[Yaoyorozu Momo]:**_ Thanks. You too._

Looking up and seeing that I was now outside of visual range of pretty much everyone, I spread my Grigori Wings, and made for home at a comfortable five hundred feet up. Given how far out the orphanage was from pretty much all other signs of civilization, it was much faster than walking or running the rest of the way. I just had to land outside of visual range of the house, and I'd be okay.


End file.
